


Calling You

by atus



Series: 田園鋼鐵組+戰術機械宅 [8]
Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atus/pseuds/atus
Summary: Hernan與Logan初遇的故事。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 田園鋼鐵衍生CP

  
  
「你有沒有想過自從我遇見你，都已經十年了？我正在逃跑、那些人在追趕我，然後你找到了我。在森林盡頭，午夜時分，全身都是血。你為什麼會收留我，我實在無法理解。」他聽到與他比肩而立、堅毅壯碩並隨意叼著雪茄的身影含糊地低聲說道。  
  
  
◆　　　　◇　　　　◆  
  
  
那是在超人尚未成為超人的年代，Hernan嘗試著在世界各地尋找人類不一樣的美好，在他家鄉，他經歷了那麼多、看過太多的悲劇，而世界充滿著各式各樣的不公義，但他還是希望世界能夠更好，他想，他能夠試著找尋希望。但這世界讓他絕望，他所看到的好人總是會被壞人所傷害，世界上的美好幾乎消逝殆盡。他得站出來拯救這些人類，為了拯救人類他必須做一些事、一些或許不那麼令人愉快的事。  
  
然後，他聽到了聲音。  
  
在非常遙遠的北方，他的超級聽力可以聽到世界上幾乎所有聲響，他早已習慣將許多聲音分類接收或是屏蔽，但這個從遠處傳來的微弱嗚咽聲，卻彷彿穿越空間一般直擊他的鼓膜。Hernan循著聲音飛越了整個北美洲，停在加拿大北部的一座森林邊緣，嗚咽聲早就不在他耳際響起，他望著眼前一片雪白，針葉林近乎被雪所覆蓋，Hernan試著用X視線看透森林深處。  
  
一陣類似獸吼的痛苦嚎叫聲驚動了整座森林，林間還沒進入冬眠的動物們四散奔逃，他聽到人類的吶喊聲、槍聲、甚至是手榴彈爆炸的聲響，然後是金屬撞擊聲、人類的尖叫與哀嚎此起彼落的響起，最後他聽到了一陣幾乎是血與肌肉的響動、物體雜向地面的重擊，與那聲微弱、飽含痛苦的嗚咽。  
  
Hernan沒有經過任何思考就立即往嗚咽聲所在的方向疾飛，速度快得幾乎產生音爆，在雪白的森林盡頭，他感覺到自己彷彿被一隻兇獸給盯上，兇獸的眼神兇狠銳利，但他卻在一片白色及紅色交織而成的雪地，與一個赤身裸體、身上滿是皮開肉綻的傷痕、雙臂哆嗦著緊抱住自己、渾身浴血幾近無法站起的男人視線相交，那男人指間顯露出的銀光慢慢消失，血與肌肉糾結交錯的聲音刺耳，他身上為數眾多的傷口似乎正在復原，而男人緊緊咬住牙齒沒有發出聲音，但Hernan、可以聽到世界上所有聲音的Hernan，他聽到了那細細的、非常微弱的、被死死壓抑在喉間的嗚咽。  
  
接下來他的人生就絲毫不受控制地更快速的往拯救人類的道路前進，他成為超人、他們遇見了X戰警、他看著他成為金剛狼、他們更多人在一起組建了正義聯盟、他們拯救世界，他看見了希望。  
  
  
◆　　　　◇　　　　◆  
  
  
「你有沒有想過自從我遇見你，都已經十年了？我正在逃跑、那些人在追趕我，然後你找到了我。在森林盡頭，午夜時分，全身都是血。你為什麼會收留我，我實在無法理解。」他聽到與他比肩而立、堅毅壯碩並隨意叼著雪茄的身影含糊地低聲說道。  
  
「你看起來很痛。」Hernan抽走Logan嘴邊叼著的雪茄吸了一口，「而且我聽到了你的聲音。」他溫柔的說，俯身在滿臉不可置信並透著明顯惱怒的情人唇上親了一口。

  
  
  
-FIN-  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 與另一篇戰術機械衍生的Scarlet為姊妹文。（http://archiveofourown.org/works/10399557）


End file.
